Imbroglio to Forgive
by beladelante
Summary: Maaf—cukup. Tek tak tak tak. Ketika pesan singkat bahkan masih terketik, kau mengirimkan lagi pesan lain yang menggerakan kakiku untuk berlari. HitsuHina.


[Tek tak tak tak. Tek tak tak tak.]

* * *

><p><em>Maaf.<em>

_Maaf._

_Maaf._

_Maaf._

_Maaf._

_Maaf—_

_Berapa kali aku bilang maaf?_

_Maaf._

_Maaf._

_Setidaknya—maaf._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Bleach © **Tite Kubo**  
>untuk menyelesaikan <strong>challenge infantrum: I must write fics!<strong> sumbangan saya yang kedua.  
><strong>warn<strong>: HitsuHina, -a very bit- UlquiHina, -maybe- OoC, typo[s], dll.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Imbroglio to Forgive<strong>

* * *

><p>[<em>Sebuah hari biasa, saat itu.<em>]

Bergetar.

Dan diabaikan di nampan itu.

CTAK. CTAK. CTAKKK!

Pedang kayu itu merintih. Hitsugaya Toushiro tak peduli—atau bahkan tak mendengarnya, fokusnya hanya terkonsentrasi pada satu orang;

"A-BA-RAI REN—JIII!"

**CTAKKK!**

**BRUK!**

Lelaki itu tersungkur. Jatuh. Satu kesimpulan, ia sudah kalah.

Dan dia hanya bisa bangkit dengan susah payah sembari menggerutu, "Cih. Dikalahkan lagi oleh Hitsugaya_-taichou_. Bagaimana bisa?" Nadanya angkuh, jelas sekali meremehkan sosok kecil yang baru mengalahkannya. Namun yang bersangkutan kali ini tampak mengabaikan—padahal normalnya dia sontak akan menatap tajam ke lelaki itu, memberi kode tanda bahaya padanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, kapten divisi sepuluh itu tengah berjalan sambil membawa pedang kayunya, menyarungkan benda itu dan meletakkannya di lantai teras.

Bzzz. Bzzz. **BZZZ**.

Bergetar. Lagi.

Bzzzzzz.

Dan getarannya semakin panjang.

Ayolah, benda elektronik itu minta diangkat!

"Oh, ada surat," kata Hitsugaya Toushiro—baru menyadari, padahal sedari tadi ada sekitar puluhan surat masuk dan dia tidak menyadari getaran puluhan surat itu.

Lantas lelaki itu mengambil ponsel yang diletakkannya di nampan, membuka _flip_-nya dan menekan tombol tengah ponsel.

Klik!

Dan sontak terbelalak.

* * *

><p><strong>35 new messages.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>fr<strong>: Hinamori Momo.  
>2008/20XX | 10:02

**fr**: Hinamori Momo.  
>2008/20XX | 10:03

**fr**: Hinamori Momo.  
>2008/20XX | 10:04

**fr**: —

* * *

><p><strong>Klik! Klik! Kliiik!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Maaf.<em>

_Maaf._

_Maaf._

_Maaf._

_Maaf._

_Maaf, Hitsugaya-kun, waktu itu aku …_

_Maaf._

_Maaf._

_Aku banyak sekali merepotkanmu, ya?_

_Maaf. Teramat maaf._

_Aku tahu kau membenciku. Karena aku selalu merepotkanmu._

_Maaf._

_Maaf._

_Aku bukan teman yang baik, ya?_

_Maaf._

_Maaf._

_Ma—_

_Shiro-chan, balas dong!_

_Aku jadi merasa benar-benar bersalah, nih!_

_Maaf, aku jadi emosi._

_Maaaaaaaaaaaffff!_

_Maaf._

_MAAAAAF!_

_Kau marah?_

_Shiro-chan, ternyata kau benar-benar marah padaku … maaf. Aku takkan mengganggumu lagi. Hanya saja, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku minta maaf karena selama ini selalu merepotkanmu. Dan … maaf bila …_

* * *

><p>Cukup.<p>

Hitsugaya tak habis pikir. Keningnya mengerut. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu membuang pulsanya demi mengiriminya 35 pesan singkat berisikan permintaan maaf dan penyesalan? Kurang kerjaan sekali. Barangkali dia sedang kelebihan pulsa, atau mungkin ingin menghabiskan paket gratis pulsa—yang penting ini bodoh sekali. Kurang kerjaan.

"Kh. Dasar bodoh. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Hinamori bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku membalas pesan singkat di tengah pertarungan?" umpat Hitsugaya. "Dan lagi, salah apa dia padaku?"

Tek tak tak tak.

Dibalasnya ke-35 pesan singkat itu dengan satu pesan singkat peringatan. Jarinya beradu dengan _keypad_ ponsel. Ketik, ketik, ketik.

* * *

><p><strong>to<strong>: Hinamori Momo.  
>2008/20XX | 11:07  
><strong>msg<strong>: Bisakah kau tidak terus-terusan mengirimiku pesan? Aku sedang berlatih! Kau pikir aku bisa menyerang lawan sambil mengetik pesan? Dan lagi, tolong jangan pernah berkata seperti itu! Karena kau sama sekali tid

* * *

><p><strong>BZZZZZZ!<strong>

"KINI APA LAGI?"

Otomatis pesan itu tersimpan dalam _draft_. Oke, cukup. Kini apa? Apa lagi? Belum cukupkah 35 pesan singkat untuk meminta maaf?

Dengan satu hentakan ibu jari, Hitsugaya membuka pesan itu dengan raut kekesalan terpampang di wajahnya.

**KLIK!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Tap tap tap tap tap!<p>

Langkahnya terburu-buru sekali.

Ini tak bagus. Cepat. Ayo cepat!

Lurus! Kanan, kanan, kiri, lurus—

'Aaargh jalan menuju kediaman Hinamori merepotkan sekali!' gerutu Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Tapi, apalah daya? Ia. Harus. Segera. Ke. Sana. Atau tidak … entahlah. Namun dadanya sesak. Firasatnya buruk akan ini. Ia rasa Hinamori tak bercanda. Ia rasa pesan itu nyata dan berarti ia harus—

—menyelamatkannya.

Baru sekitar tiga menit lalu, ketika ia menyeruduk pintu, bergegas keluar gerbang, dan meninggalkan Renji yang terbengong-bengong menatapnya. Baru tiga menit, sejak kedua matanya membulat dan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Baru tiga menit, sejak ia melempar asal ponselnya tanpa menutup kembali _flip_ ponsel itu. Baru tiga menit yang lalu—sejak ia membaca pesan itu dan sontak mendapati firasat tak enak.

* * *

><p><strong>fr<strong>: Hinamori Momo.  
>2008/20XX | 11:10  
><strong>msg<strong>: TOLONG AKU HITSUGAYA-KUN! AKU DISERANG! SERIUS

* * *

><p>Apa yang kaupikirkan, ketika mendapati sahabat masa kecilmu mengirimi pesan singkat <em>full<em> huruf kapital, dengan tanda seru di akhirannya dan bersifat meminta pertolongan darurat? Mungkin pertama-tama kau akan berpikir bahwa sahabat masa kecilmu itu bercanda—mungkin barangkali ia hanya meminta membantunya membereskan rumah, atau mencicipi masakannya, atau sekedar meminta menemaninya—namun … bukan ini yang dirasakan Hitsugaya ketika pertama kali membaca pesan itu.

Ada yang tak beres.

Dan benar saja. _Reiatsu_ ini. Jelas bukanlah berasal dari seorang _shinigami_.

**BRAKK!**

Hitsugaya tak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi dahulu. Hajar saja. Kerusakan materi merupakan hal yang bisa dijelaskan nanti. Yang terdahulukan, adalah nyawa.

"HINAMORI!"

Diserukannya nama gadis itu lantang. Namun berapa kali pun dipanggil, tak ada jawaban yang berarti. Tak ada suara gadis yang menyahut namanya. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya di sana. _Reiatsu_-nya pun tak terasa.

DI MANA? Di mana Hinamori Momo berada?

_SET_

Atas.

Kesimpulannya, Hitsugaya merasakan aura kuat dari langit-langit. Namun bukan berasal dari shinigami manapun yang dikenalnya. Dan merujuk dari berbagai prediksinya, _reiatsu_ ini—tenang namun menusuk—merupakan milik salah satu anggota espada itu.

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

**SRAKKK!**

Hitsugaya berhasil menembus atap dengan sekali hantam. Langit biru adalah panorama pertama yang tertangkap matanya. Dan sosok pria jangkung itu belum tampak dalam matanya.

Namun ia dapat merasakan aura yang semakin kuat di atas sana.

Tak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan strategi cerdik dengan logika. Pasalnya, logika Hitsugaya sedang tak bisa diajak kerja sama kini. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada satu arah; atas, atas, atas.

Maka dari itu ia mengalahkan angin, terbang tanpa sayap, dan berlari ke arah utara. Sebab semakin ke atas, tanda-tanda _reiatsu_ dingin namun menusuk itu semakin terasa. Dan semakin Hitsugaya Toushiro berlari ke atas, sebuah bayangan kehitaman semakin tampak.

Dan di saat bayangan terkunci itulah Toushiro melepaskan _zanpakutou_-nya. Alih-alih memberi tanda perang pada lawan.

Kemudian mengambil napas dan berteriak dengan suara selantang mungkin.

"ULQUIORRA!"

Pria jangkung itu menoleh sebelum Hitsugaya menyebut namanya. Mungkin memang menunggunya. Lelaki yang berhadapan dengan Hitsugaya itu tengah menggendong seorang gadis bercepol yang mampu membuat Hitsugaya membelalakkan matanya. Dan berteriak lagi. "APA YANG KAULAKUKAN PADANYA?"

Ulquiorra hanya balas menatap tanpa mengubah raut wajah. _Stoic_. Seperti kesehariannya yang membosankan.

Hitsugaya tahu tak ada gunanya melayani lelaki itu. Ditatapnya Hinamori yang tak sadarkan diri. Masih dalam fisik sempurna, hanya saja dalam mata terpejam.

"Dia tak kuapa-apakan. Utuh. Aku takkan membunuh ataupun merendahkan martabatnya," kata Ulquiorra, padahal, hei, zaman sekarang, siapa yang mau mempercayai musuh? "Namun, Tuanku memerintahkanku. Katanya, singkirkan siapa pun penghalang dalam misi ini."

Murciélago keluar. Siap. Sepertinya telah dipersiapkan sejak tadi. Hitsugaya tahu bahwa dirinya dianggap penghalang. Berarti ia akan disingkirkan—atau mungkin dibunuh oleh espada itu. Dikeluarkannya Hyourinmaru untuk pertahanan diri. Pedang lawan pedang.

"Permisi, mungkin kita tak perlu saling membunuh. Cukup menurut seperti anjing dan pergi dari sini. Ini adalah bisnis Aizen_-sama_."

Hah. Bisnis, bisnis, bisnis. Lebih parah lagi, bisnis Aizen. Apa pentingnya? Memang Hitsugaya peduli?

"Aku tidak peduli. Serahkan Hinamori. Lagi pula, APA? Apa kepentingan Aizen_-busuk_ itu dengannya? Hinamori bukanlah wakilnya lagi!" pekiknya dengan emosi meluap dari lubuk hatinya. Hyourinmaru dilayangkannya. Menyerang. "HYOURINMARU!"

_SET!_ TRING—

Terhenti. Akh, sial.

"Kau ingin menyakitinya?"

"PENGECUT! KAU KIRA DAPAT MENGGUNAKAN HINAMORI SEBAGAI PERISAI?"

**TRAK!**

Pedang beradu pedang. Rintihannya terdengar.

Ulquiorra beradu Hitsugaya. _Espada_ lawan _shinigami_. Masing-masing bertujuan pada gadis itu.

TANG! TANG! **TANG!**

Di sana Ulquiorra menanggapi deru pedang biasa saja. Sambil berharap kapan pertempuran ini selesai, agar ia dapat segera membawa Hinamori kepada tuannya dan bersantai di Hueco Mundo. Hitsugaya agak tertatih—dibaginya fokus pada Ulquiorra dan Hinamori. Ia memang lancar melayangkan _zanpakutou_-nya, namun berusaha agar tak sebilah pedang pun mengenai gadis yang tidak tersadar itu.

Kesimpulannya; mereka di sana, mengerahkan kemampuan masing-masing, sembari mempertahankan seorang gadis.

**TANGGG!**

Dua pedang itu bertubrukan keras. Dan nyaris mengenai bagian tubuh mereka. Hampir saja.

Kemudian Hitsugaya menyerang lagi. Semakin tajam dan nyaring. Beribu-ribu serangan dilancarkannya, hingga sampai pada satu serangan di mana pedangnya memekik lantang … hingga terhenti.

**TRANGGG!**

Kedua pihak itu terdiam dalam suasana tegang. Ulquiorra menggenggam Murciélago erat, sebab baru saja pedang itu dipakainya untuk tangkisan besar. Serangan Hitsugaya tadi dipatahkannya dan—sepertinya, turut disegel—sebab ia tak kuasa mengontrol Hyourinmaru sebebas tadi. Meski bisa, namun terasa berat.

Sehingga ada satu celah besar yang memungkinkan Ulquiorra untuk menerjang pria bermata _turquoise_ itu, dan mencabiknya.

Ya! Mencabiknya sampai uraian terkecil!

"Maaf. Aku tak punya waktu akan pertikaian bodoh ini." Ulquiorra mengangkat _zanpakutou_-nya mantap dan memberi titah keras pada benda itu. "MURCIÉLAGO—!"

"**BAKUDOU NOMOR 61: RUKUJYOUKOUROU!**"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Che. Percuma saja. Che. Kau merepotkan sekali. Che—" Hitsugaya terus menggerutu.<p>

Namun sebanyak apa pun celoteh yang dikeluarkannya, Hinamori tak menanggapinya. Gadis bercepol itu diam sembari memeluk kedua lutut. Murung di sana.

Kedua sahabat itu duduk santai di teras kediaman Hinamori—padahal baru sekitar sejam lalu mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa. Kondisi kini normal seakan tak ada apa-apa. Kekuatan Ulquiorra tersegel _bakudou_ sementara, memungkinkan mereka untuk menyerangnya bebas, tapi tak mereka lakukan. Setelah itu mereka hanya menyingkirkan Ulquiorra, bahkan tak melaporkan kejadian ini pada para petinggi.

"Kau pura-pura tak sadarkan diri?"

"Sebenarnya Unohana_-taichou_ memberiku persediaan tablet anti racun untuk digunakan selama aku sendiri, sehingga sulit bagiku untuk terkontaminasi suatu racun. Kala aku bosan, aku meminum air dari dispenser yang ternyata telah diracuni Ulquiorra, entah bagaimana ia masuk ke sini. Saat meneguknya, mudah bagiku untuk mengenali bahwa air itu beracun. Mungkin karena aku ini _shinigami_ yang bisa melindungi diri, maka musuh menyerangku lewat hal yang tak kasat mata. Kemudian aku tak sadarkan diri untuk sementara karena obat itu belum bekerja. Sekitar tiga menit kemudian aku terjaga, menyadari bahwa Ulquiorra tengah membawaku. Namun di saat itulah kau datang dan … demikianlah semua terjadi."

Hitsugaya menghela napas pendek. "Dengan kata lain, aku datang dan kau berpikir untuk berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri untuk memanfaatkanku, begitu?"

"Bukan, Hitsugaya_-kun_! Bukan maksudku untuk memanfaatkanmu! Bahkan tak terpikirkanku! Hanya saja … hanya … berharap bahwa—"

"Kenapa kau membebaskan Ulquiorra? Dia penjahat kelas S!" Hitsugaya memotong, bahkan mengalihkan pada topik lain.

"Habis, tak ada gunanya pula bila menyimpannya di penjara," jawab Hinamori. Nadanya bosan, seperti enggan bicara. "Lagi pula dia tak bersalah padaku. Yang bersalah dan patut bertanggungjawab … adalah Aizen-_taichou_, bukan?"

Sontak alis Hitsugaya menekuk marah. Nama jahanam itu. "Demi Tuhan, Hinamori! Kau masih memanggilnya _taichou_? Buang embel-embel itu! Dia tak pantas! Sadarlah!"

Tapi gadis itu malah semakin merapatkan kedua lututnya dan membenam wajah kecewanya.

Seharusnya Hitsugaya tak mengangkat topik ini lagi paska pengkhianatan orang itu. Terlambat. Bodohnya dia.

Dan ia ikut terdiam dan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pasalnya, ia telah salah ucap. Dan kini ia merutuki diri sendiri. Cih.

"… Maaf, Hitsugaya_-kun_." Suara kecil menyahut. Tertangkap pendengaran yang bersangkutan.

Ah, ya. Hitsugaya menoleh, teringat akan tujuan sebenarnya. Kemudian segera berkata dan menumpahkan segala hal yang tak sempat tertulis di pesan singkat tadi.

"Ah, itu lagi. Aku bosan. Dengar, Hinamori, aku mau tanya, apa salahmu padaku? Kalaupun kau ada salah, aku selalu memaafkanmu. Dengar, ya, aku bosan dengan 35 pesan singkat yang menyebalkan itu. Kalau kau mau tahu, aku sedang berlatih tadi, sehingga tak dapat membalas pesan singkat-mu itu. Aku tidak marah. Aku selalu memaafkanmu. Kalaupun kau mengesalkanku, itu karena topik Aizen_-sama_-mu itu. Tapi betapapun menyebalkannya dirimu, betapapun kau selalu mendambakan jahanam itu, dan bahkan betapapun kau _tidak menyadarinya_ …" Jeda sesaat, Hitsugaya menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Hinamori dengan bola mata _turquoise_-nya, lantas tersenyum. "… _**aku senantiasa menyayangimu.**_"

Gadis itu sontak memalingkan mata _hazel_-nya, bertemu tatap dengan _turquoise_ itu, dan terbelalak. Terkejut, dan tersentuh. "Hitsugaya_-kun_—"

"Maka jangan sekali-kali menganggap dirimu salah dan mengirim 35 pesan singkat tak berguna. Kini kau tahu, aku selalu memaafkanmu."

Daun keemasan musim gugur berterbaran. Angin yang mendingin karena cuaca bukanlah masalah ketika kau dan sahabatmu bersama. Sepasang sahabat saling menyayangi, mengerti, dan memaafkan. Itulah sebabnya manusia pasti memiliki setidaknya satu sahabat. Mereka orang berpengaruh untukmu, mereka ada sebagai utusan Tuhan bagimu.

[_Itulah sebabnya, hari menjadi tak biasa, ketika Hitsugaya bersama Hinamori, duduk di teras sembari menikmati senja jingga._]

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—<strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

ASDFGHJKL SAYA RINDU PAIRING INI! ;w;

# halohalo, saya balik lagi ke arsip FBI yang udah lama ga saya kunjungi u_u [habis jujur, banyak author baru yang ga saya kenal dan satu permasalahan yang bikin saya bosan -_-]  
># saya nulis lagi fiksi HitsuHina, setelah nyaris setahun ga baca apalagi buat fiksi ini ;_; dan akhirnya saya kembali produktif setelah sekitar 3 bulan vakum dari ffn. mungkin (atau pasti), kalian ga kenal saya u_u wajar, deh. saya author lama ga popular yang ga eksis. Orz. pundung  
># maaf kalo idenya terkesan pasaran D; dan kalo nyadar, di sini juga ada hints UlquiHina .. saya sendiri gatau kenapa bisa memunculkan hints itu -_-"

**Promosi**:

hei, ffn indonesia bakal ngadain event paling bergengsi buat nentuin fic-fic terbaik se-Indonesia di tahun 2011 ini, lho! nama ajangnya **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards**. semua orang yang memiliki akun fanfiction. net bisa ikut! :D ini **bukan lomba**, namun **ajang untuk menentukan fic" terbaik** dengan cara **menominasikannya!**

kalia bisa join ke grup fb-nya; **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards**, atau twitternya; ** _IFA2011**!

ayo nominasikan fiksi-fiksi dan author-author yang kamu anggap layak disebut 'terbaik se-ffn indonesia'! :DDD

**Last:**

# **saya cinta review**. maukah anda memberikannya untuk saya di fiksi ini? ;w; tolong review dari _lubuk hati anda terdalam_. tapi saya ga nerima review berisikan bashing, ya ;w;  
># teeeriiimaaa kaaasiiihhh…<p> 


End file.
